nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Similar (episode)
| translation title = Nitamono | image = Kosaki's Key dropped.PNG | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | storyboard = Hiroko Kazui | production = Junhito Sasaki | director = Mie Ōishi, Ken Obata | end card = Yuji Himukai | airdate = January 25, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Encounter | next = Home Visit |crunchyroll = Watch Here|image 1 = |other airdates = October 20, 2018 (United States)}} is the third episode of the Nisekoi series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode aired on January 25, 2014. Overview Raku and Chitoge experience difficulty in putting up their fake relationship act after their first date, and since Kosaki met them at the park for their date, she spread word about them dating to their classmates. They try telling their classmates that their relationship is fake but Chitoge's bodyguard, Claude, watches over them. This gives Raku a hard time to tell Kosaki the misunderstanding of his relationship with Chitoge. When he believes he finally has a chance to tell Kosaki the truth, she dismisses it and talks about how much of a good person he is. As Raku was ready to tell her, a guy accidentally bumps into Kosaki and makes her drop a key out of her bag. Kosaki immediately picks it up and claims that it was a key for a bookshelf and runs off. Raku returns to the classroom and notices that Chitoge is making a notebook to help her make friends. Chitoge becomes furious at first but willingly accepts Raku's offer to help her make the notebook. Meanwhile, Kosaki returns home and brings out the key she dropped earlier. She looks at it and regrets not telling Raku that she had a key that could unlock his locket. Mini Episode Overview After the credits, a mini episode plays that shows what kind of person Kosaki is based on how the animals in the school react to her. As she approaches the school's "zoo", all the animals start getting excited. When she finally arrives, the animals all run out their cages to greet her happily with Chitoge and Raku in awe of all the animals reactions. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Shū Maiko * Claude Debut *Ruri Miyamoto Episode Notes Character Revelations * Kosaki may actually like Raku due to paying a lot of attention toward him . * Kosaki reveals that Raku cannot leave a stray animal alone, or helping an old man for hours to find something he lost. * According to Kosaki, a friend of Raku forgets his homework and Raku lies about forgetting his too, so that they both can be scolded. * Chitoge had a hard time making friends due to Claude watched over her. She created her journal in order to help her make friends. Raku has said that he used to have a journal himself in middle school. Difference between anime and manga * When Kosaki praises Raku for the good qualities he has, Raku runs next to a train (in his mind) from happiness in the anime. * In Chitoge's journal, Raku sees an entry for himself that is filled with insults and complains to Chitoge for not giving him any praise in the anime. Trivia * This episode was adapted by Nisekoi Chapter 5: Plenty and Chapter 6: Similar.